


Arias Rising.

by impcrown01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impcrown01/pseuds/impcrown01
Summary: Samantha Arias is a single mom trying to juggle her home life and work life as she comes to terms with some dark truths about her past.Told from the POV of Samantha Arias. Loosely based on season 3. Multi-chaptered.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun began to break through the blinds. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the crisp, cold air that only autumn mornings could bring. Samantha grimaced as she placed her bare feet back on the cold white tiled floor, taking a break from her daily routine of reading work emails before Ruby woke up. As she poured the coffee into the mug, she took a moment to appreciate the quietness, the peacefulness she had standing alone in her kitchen. The frantic phone calls from work didn’t typically start until later. Her daughter would be awake in a short while, frantically looking for the homework she misplaced or rolling her eyes at her mom’s jokes, but for now she was still fast asleep, safe in her bed.

‘We’ve come a long way’, Sam thought as she took her first sip of coffee. She sat there, observing her home, still new to her. She and her daughter had only lived there a few months. They had just managed to unpack their last box from the move the weekend before. National City was going to be a fresh start for them both. “Mom!” Her daughter’s voice came from behind her. Sam turned around to see Ruby with a half-awake smile on her face. “What’s for breakfast?”.

———

Sam walked through the revolving glass doors of her new office building into the spacious lobby. The clicking of high heels and fancy shoes echoed in all directions across the marble floor. Ceiling to floor windows allowed sun in, shining over the vast space. Big black Cadillac SUVs continously pulled up and and away from the curb outside of the windows, with well dressed people exiting the vehicles and filing into the building. There were some sleek, modern black leather couches located in one corner of the lobby. At the other end of the lobby was a water wall. A water feature in which water poured from the ceiling above down the wall into a fountain below it.

Sam marveled at it, and then marveled at how she ended up here in the first place. It was a major step up from her previous job, which meant more money and more responsibilities. Sam was never one to cower away from more work. She loved it. She loved the satisfaction it brought to slay away at something, face a problem and find ways to solve it. To conquer it. It was a weird thing. She never considered herself to be an aggressive person. But when it comes to working hard to provide a better life for her daughter and herself, it was like there was a bottomless well deep inside of her, where she can pull all of her strength and determination from.

She took the moment to let herself feel a tiny bit of pride at how far she had come as she watched the water rush down the side of the wall.

“Ms. Arias?” Samantha turned around. A raven haired woman dressed all in black, with a silk button down blouse and a pencil skirt was standing there.

Sam smiled, “Hi.” The woman reached out her hand and shook Samantha’s. “I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.” She said, her voice brimming with confidence. “I was just at a meeting with Mark. I was hoping to see you there. I’ve heard great things about you.”

Samantha smiled as she folded her arms, both flattered and a little uncomfortable from the praise. “Oh wow, thank you, Ms. Luther. I’ve heard amazing things about you. How you managed to turn L Corp around, I’m actually really inspired by it.”

Lena smiled and put a hand on Sam’s arm, “That’s very sweet of you to say. I just wanted to introduce myself.” Lena reached into her bag and took out a business card, “There really aren’t a lot of women in this field, so if there’s anything you need. Any questions, or if you just need to vent…” She leaned in close, “Lord knows with men like Mark working here, you’ll need to vent.” They both laughed. “Oh, and call me Lena. Not Ms. Luther. that’s my…mother. I’m just Lena.”

Sam let a warm smile creep on her face again, “Well thank you, Lena. This is incredibly gracious of you. I hope we can work together soon.” Lena gave Sam’s arm a squeeze, “Absolutely. I’ve got to run, but I’m right next door. Well..down the street. But if you need anything, just call.” She said with a nod. And with that Lena was off.

———

Sam finished her work day in the same manner which had become routine since moving to National City: exhausted, with piles of work still needing to be finished, while yet again running late to pick up Ruby. Sam pulled up to Ruby’s school. She saw her daughter sitting on the steps to the entrance, reading a book. The sight gave Sam a pang of guilt. Ruby looked up from her book as the car came to a stop. She looked tired. 

“Baby, I’m sorry. Things were just crazy at work today. Once things settle down-” 

“It’s okay mom. I know.”

They drove in silence most of the way. Sam was trying to think of how she could make it up to her daughter. The late nights, cancelled plans. They were building up and she knew it was putting stress on Ruby.

“Mom? There’s something I wanted to do this weekend. With you.”

Same snapped out of the guilt ridden tirade that was going on in her head.  
“Whatever you want to do, honey. We’ll do it. What are you thinking?”

“There’s going to be an unveiling of the Supergirl statue downtown. I really want to go see it. Kids in my class said she might turn up.”

Ruby loved Supergirl. She watched every youtube clip of her saving a person or preventing a crime. Every time they went into the city it seemed Ruby’s eyes were watching the sky. She even went as Supergirl for halloween a few years back. Samantha was just happy Ruby had a good strong female role model to look up to.

“Sounds like a plan, Ruby.”

———

It was a beautiful day. Sam and Ruby were walking up the path towards the park. The waterfront looked especially lovely today, with the sun shining off the water and a big cruise ship docked in the harbor. “It would be great to be on a cruise ship right about now.” Sam pointing out the ship as they walked by.”We should actually come down here more often. There are some great restaurants-“ She looked down at Ruby, only to find it wasn’t Ruby at all that she was talking to, But a very confused old woman. 

“Where the hell did she go.” Sam muttered under her breath. 

She frantically scanned the grounds in time to see Ruby just slipping into a large crowd that was congregating near the stage, which had a large “Girl of Steel” banner as the back drop. She ran after her. “Ruby please stay with me, or at least tell me when you’re going run off. I was just having a very one sided conversation with a very mean looking-“

“Shh! They’re about to unveil it.”

Ruby ran further into the crowd, bumping into a woman as she went. 

“Ruby! come back and apologize.” Sam looked apologetically at the short haired woman. “I’m sorry. She’s just a big fan of Supergirl and she’s been a little hard to control today.”  
Ruby went up to the woman and sheepishly said her apologies. The woman smiled warmly at them.

“Don’t apologize! I get it. She’s a pretty cool girl to look up to.”

Sam thanked her and they made their way further into the crowd.

The grey haired man had just left the podium as the next speaker walked up. Lena Luthor walked towards the podium with the same flair of confidence she had when she walked up to Samantha a few days prior. Sam excitedly leaned towards Ruby, convinced her little anecdote would impress her, 

“Rubes, I just met her at work the other day and-“

“Mom please.”

Lena spoke into the microphone. “Now I know you all didn’t come here to see me, so I’ll start with the good stuff and then I’ll say just a few very brief words.”

Lena, dressed in her usual all black attire, looked like she was buzzing with excitement. Samantha admired her energy. She was just as upbeat and charismatic as she had remembered her from their exchange at the office, and felt that it was actually contagious. Samantha wasn’t exactly as excited as her daughter was to see a statue unveiling, but it seemed Lena’s attitude was rubbing off on her. She cranked her head to get a better look at the stage. 

“My fellow citizens of National City, The Girl of Steel.” Lena’s arms pointed upwards in the direction of the banner, which then fell to the ground. The crowd cheered at the sight of the steel statue of Supergirl, in her iconic flying pose. Ruby excitedly clapped along with the crowd, unable to contain her glee. Samantha smiled at her daughter, taking in the sight of her happiness. Maybe things weren’t going to be perfect, but if they could still have moments like this, she got the feeling everything would be okay.

“I am so honored to present this statue of our hometown hero.” Lena continued on with her speech. “Some of you must be thinking, I know, it’s a cold day in hell, a Luthor praising a Kryptonian, but ever since I came here, she’s been an inspiration to me. She’s been a mentor, and most importantly, she’s been a friend-”

Suddenly a loud sonic boom cracked upon through the sky. The crowd instinctively ducked to the ground, and then as panic began to set in, they began to run. In the chaos, Sam realized Ruby was no longer running next to her.  
“Ruby!!” She yelled over and over again. Her voice didn’t sound like her own. It came out in a shrill scream. “Ruby!”  
People frantically were pushing each other out of the way. The ground began to crack beneath them. Samantha looked at every face that ran passed her as she tried to find her daughter. It seemed every face was contorted in the same horror,same blind panic, and none of the faces were Ruby’s. She continued to scream her name. More faces passed, none of them Ruby’s. ‘

‘Maybe she’s safe,’ Sam tried to reason with herself, in a vain attempt to calm herself down. ‘Maybe she made it to the street or a police officer or-’

She then saw a young girl trapped under a large metal scaffolding that had fallen from the stage. It was Ruby. Samantha felt instinct kick in. She ran to her daughter. She wasn’t thinking, it was all raw emotion and action. She grabbed the scaffolding with both hands, and then with all of her might pulled upwards. Every muscle in her arms, her hands, her legs, her whole body was working to save Ruby. She let out a scream as the metal object lifted off the ground. The metal caved in under her fingers. Finally Ruby was able to wiggle herself free. Sam dropped the twisted metal after Ruby was safely away from it. The metal landed with a loud thud on the pavement, causing Sam to jump back. It was only then she realized just how heavy the fixture was. She hugged her daughter, tears rolling down her face. 

“My baby. You’re safe. Okay? You’re safe.”

———

Samantha lay in bed. Sam had spent the past hour mulling over the horror that they had experienced.  
‘What would have happened if I didn’t find Ruby-No, don’t think that. Don’t ever think about that.’ The thought was unbearable.  
‘How did I manage to get that metal bar off of her? It felt unreal. Mothers must just…find something inside of them, some sort of super human strength, to save their young. I’m pretty sure I read that somewhere..’ Sam reasoned with herself. 

Ruby was fast asleep in her own room, exhausted from the events that occurred earlier. Sam was exhausted too. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Her body ached but soon she could feel her muscles start to relax. She felt her body give way to sleep. 

Samantha opened her eyes. She was standing in a field. The sun was shining above. Everything felt very still. Peaceful. A woman with soft brown flowing hair, in a blue dress was standing the distance with her back turned. Samantha walked slowly towards the woman. The woman slowly turned around. The air grew cold, the sky turned a dark blue. The wind picked up around her, soft at first, then violent. Swirling around the two of them. The woman’s face transformed into a hideous creature. It’s mouth gaped open, letting out an inhuman scream. The eyes were white, the skin on her face dark and mottled. The scream became louder and louder until-

Sam sat straight up. She was in her bedroom, alone. Sweat was dripping down her skin. The stillness stood in complete contrast to the piercing scream she had just heard in her head. The dream, it wasn’t a dream, a nightmare. It was bizarre. The face, in all it’s alien twisted agony, felt too real. Too specific in detail for something her imagination just made up. Sam tried to get back to sleep. Tried to think of something,-a tv show,shopping list for tomorrow, a funny story her friend told her- anything in order to push the memory of that creature, and push the all too real memories of her saving her daughter’s life, away from her. Just for a moment. Just to give her some peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha has an awkward exchange with a co-worker. Then meets Lena Luthor for lunch, which leads to a surprising request.

Samantha was lost in thought. Sitting in her chair, swiveling slowly from side to side. Sam listened to the mundane background noise of the office. The ticking of the clock on her wall, the sounds of telephones ringing, ongoing conversations about this project and that client, the footsteps of people rushing to make deadlines. The typical sounds she heard every day at work, came through the walls into her otherwise quiet office. She was especially anxious to get to work that day. While she made her daughter breakfast that morning, Ruby came out with her own theory as to why her mother was able to lift a large metal beam from off of her chest. Superpowers, of course. 

Samantha closed her eyes at the thought of their conversation, grimacing slightly. She tried to explain that mothers can tap into their own “super human” strength when their kids are in trouble. That it was a biological trait all animals had evolved with. Ruby let the conversation go at that point, but Sam could tell she wasn’t convinced. 

She put two fingers to her forehead, her elbow resting on the arm of her chair. Her eyes still closed. She was hoping to return to the normalcy and consistency her work life brought her. But she was having trouble concentrating on the simplest of tasks. A knock came at the door. 

“Come in.” Samantha called out as she quickly moved her chair close to her desk and put her fingers on the keyboard, pretending she had been fast at work.   
“Oh, Hi Mark.” Samantha felt about as enthusiastic at having Mark standing in her doorway as she would having a root canal. She knew that probably came across on her facial expression and tone of her voice. She was too drained to care. She turned her eyes back to the computer screen.

Mark, was a senior advisor at her company. When she came to work at Crifton Inc., Mark was given the task of being somewhat of an informal mentor for her. Basically giving her an understanding of her role, how the office worked, and generally getting her comfortable in her new climate. Some people would describe Mark as handsome. He had wavy light brown hair, a medium strong build although slightly on the short side, and piercing blue eyes. Sam would disagree. Some people would describe Mark as charming. Samantha would argue that those people haven’t been in a room with him for more than 5 minutes. 

“You look exhausted, Sam.” as he walked in and welcomed himself to the chair in front of her desk. Samantha could feel her body tense up. As irrational as it may seem, she just resented how Mark could act like he had ownership of any room he walked into.

“Yeah, it was a busy weekend.” Sam said with a sigh, keeping her eyes fixated on her computer screen. 

“Tell me about it. I had my boat out on the harbor with some college buddies of mine. Well, there was some sort of ~criminal activity~ going on at the Supergirl statue unveiling, and the damn police wouldn’t let us dock for three hours! Three hours! You’d think we were the criminals. It was torture. I got sun burned, Sam. Horrible.” He shook his head at the memory. Sam shook her head at him. She leaned back in her chair, her eyes still looking at him. She decided to change the subject.

“So I met Lena Luthor last week. She said she was at a meeting with you.”

Now Mark was tensing up. “Oh right, yeah I was going to invite you, but I thought you’re so busy with your daughter, it would just be…” Mark was clearly trying to find the right words to cover his own ass. “…an inconvenience.” 

‘An inconvenience for who, exactly?’ Sam thought to herself. 

“Lena said she wanted to see me there. It would be nice if you let me know next time.” She was enjoying watching Mark squirm under her gaze. 

“Right, it was just boring stuff. There’s been tension between Morgan Edge and Luthor lately. It really isn’t good for any of our businesses when they can’t compromise on anything. Has brought some major projects to a stand still.”

“Well, Edge is a wildly corrupt asshole.” Sam said, folding her arms, observing Mark. It was clear that Morgan Edge was the problem. His only focus was money, and building as many sky scrapers as possible at the expense of everything and everyone else. But she sensed Mark didn’t see it that way.

“And Lena can be kind of a bitch.” Mark shot back. That confirmed it for her. 

She felt herself getting defensive. Sitting up straight in her chair, she said, "I don’t think you can exactly compare the two, Mark. She’s done a lot of good for the city and changed L Corp’s trajectory for the better. She’s proven that her focus is on giving back to the community, Edge just wants to suck it dry. ” 

“She’s a Luthor, Samantha. You’ve got to be careful with those. I mean, I don’t care much for aliens either. But she’s just so…” Mark was struggling again to find the words. Samantha waited for what felt like an eternity for him to discover the right words. She almost began to worry that there was something to his criticisms. “…uppity. She thinks she’s better than everyone else because she donates money to the poor or whatever.”

Sam rolled her eyes. Uppity? It was clear what bothered Mark so much about Lena, and it wasn’t her last name. 

“Right, well I actually have to run Mark. I’m meeting a friend for lunch.” It was a lie, but she was hoping he would take the hint to leave.

“Isn’t it a little early for-“

“It’s an early lunch.” She interrupted flatly, really hoping he would take the hint to leave. Mark lifted his body out of the chair. 

“Okay, well I will see you tomorrow then.” he said as he exited through the door.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. She reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. She took out a plain white business card, embroidered with the words, “Lena Luthor, CEO L Corp”. She fiddled with it for a moment. Then picked up her phone.

———

Samantha walked through the entrance of the downtown restaurant. It was late morning and the restaurant was surprisingly busy. Most of the tables were occupied with business men and women talking shop over coffee and from what Samantha could see, a few martinis too. She spotted a woman with black hair seated with her back towards her. Despite not seeing her face, she could tell it was Lena. She had rung her earlier. She wasn’t entirely sure of her own motivations as to why. Clearly Mark’s casual misogyny had gotten under her skin. He may have been her mentor, but she knew she could learn a lot more from Lena. 

As Samantha walked closer, she could see Lena was busy reading something on her phone, her brow tense. Samantha didn’t want to sneak up on her, so she gently put a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Hi Lena.” She said with a smile. 

“Samantha! So good to see you! I was so happy to receive your call. I hope this lunch wasn’t short notice for you.”

“No, not at all.” Samantha took her seat across from Lena. The table was small, just big enough for two. They were seated next to a window, with the hustle and bustle of the city right outside. She was facing Lena directly now. She took a moment to study her face. She was wearing her signature red lipstick. A blue wrap around blouse and a black skirt. She realized Lena seemed to be studying her as well. She quickly shifted her glance down to her menu. “I need a break from the office anyway.”

Lena smirked, “Oh God, so did I. Between the Morgan Edge fiasco and the attack at the unveiling, my office has become a bit of a mad house.”

Samantha nodded her head sympathetically. “I brought my daughter to that event,” An alarmed look immediately spread across Lena’s face. “We’re fine. No injuries, thank god. Just a close call, but we’re fine. But you, you’re okay?”

“Jesus, Samantha, that must have been horrifying. Yeah I’m fine. I have body guards, I was out of there in seconds. I didn’t know you had a daughter.” 

A faint smile crossed Sam’s face. She nodded.“Ruby. She’s ten. It’s just us. But yeah, she’s smart, funny, curious little girl. A complete nightmare sometimes, but I’m lucky to have her.” 

“I’m sure you’re a great mom.” Lena remarked, smiling now more with her eyes.

“Oh I wouldn’t go that far, but I try.” Sam said with a smile and a little awkward shrug.

“So I did have something I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t know if you’ve seen it yet, it was just announced publicly, but Edge is looking to buy Catco.”

Sam gave Lena baffled look. “Well that can’t happen.”

Lena shifted in her seat and put both elbows on the table, clasping her hands together. “I know. Which is why I have an idea.” Lena now was looking intensely at Sam. 

“I’m thinking of buying Catco. We’ve looked at this from every angle. And it’s the only way to keep the press free in this city.” 

“Wow, Lena. That’s...great. I think you should absolutely go for it. Edge needs to know he can’t just buy out anyone that doesn’t agree with him.” Sam was genuinely impressed but was unsure why Lena wanted to share this news with her specifically.

Lena looked eagerly at Sam. “Exactly. But that would mean I would have to step away from my role as CEO at L Corp, just for the time being. I really want to focus my energy on making sure CatCo is still running smoothly, without any interference.” Sam realized that for the first time Lena looked a little uncertain. Almost vulnerable. Lena's eyes shifted uncomfortably. “So…I was hoping that you could take over my role at L Corp.” Lena’s was still holding her hands tightly together, clearly bracing herself for Sam’s response.

“I…wow. I was not expecting that." Sam looked her in the eyes, "Why me?” Sam’s head was spinning. She could feel her heart beat racing out of her chest. 

“I realize this a big thing to ask of you. But you have made quite the name for yourself at Crifton. You have the trust of all the senior staff there. I feel from what I’ve seen from your work that we have a similar outlook, a very similar understanding of what we want this city to be and what we can contribute to it.” Sam could tell now that Lena was speaking from the heart. “Let’s face it, a lot of the people here are from the same old boys’ club. If it doesn’t involve lining their pockets with money or playing golf, they have no interest.” Sam was now deep in thought. How would this effect Ruby? She always prided herself in her work, but what if this was more than she took take on? Lena sensed what was worrying Sam.

“I know your family is important to you and I will make sure that they are still your first priority. I’ll be there to help you. Any question, any time of day. I’ll be there. It’s going to be a lot more responsibilities but I think, I know that you’ll find it rewarding. We’ll make a good team.”

Sam let out a sigh. She slouched a bit in her chair and then threw her hands up in the air. “Okay. Yeah." She smiled. "I’d be honored, Lena.” 

Immediately the tension seemed to leave Lena’s body. “Oh thank god.” They both laughed. “I promise you, Sam. Whatever you need. Okay?” She grabbed Samantha’s hand for reassurance.

“Yes, of course. This is insane but I’m so happy for the opportunity.” Sam said, still a little flustered. 

Sam was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the bubbly young waiter that appeared at their table.

“Hello, I’m Christian and I’ll be your waiter for today. Can I start you ladies off with some drinks?”

“Oh god yes.” Sam immediately responded, running a hand through her hair, still trying to grasp what just happened. Lena laughed, “Yeah, I think we could both use a drink. How about your mimosas, I’ve heard good things about those?”

“Sounds great.” Sam felt like she was giving in to something, what it was she wasn’t sure. But she was excited for what was to come. She looked around the restaurant. Lena was excitedly telling her about what her new office would look like, the little perks and big perks of her new job. Sam then noticed a woman standing at the bar. She had a sense of deja-vu. The long flowing brown hair, the blue dress. Her heart stopped. Slowly the woman began to turn around. Sam’s breath hitched in her throat. A wave of anxiety came over her. Bracing herself, she watched as the woman’s face came into view. And...it was just a face. The woman began talking to the man next to her. 

“Sam? Sam? Are you cool with having a driver? You okay?” Lena waved her hand in front of Sam’s face.

“Sorry, I just thought I saw someone…Yeah, actually, I think I would prefer to drive myself. Ruby would prefer that too.” 

“You’re the boss.” Lena said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Kara Danvers for the first time. Sam and Lena attend the L Corp Gala together.

“Ruby honey! Come down stairs. please?”  
It was a Saturday. Typically the Arias household was somewhat more calm on a weekend than on a week day, but today Samantha was rushing around the living room, picking up socks and half empty cups, hoping to be out the door within the hour. 

“What is it?” Ruby appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“You’re going to Tiffany’s in an hour and you have nothing packed. And you left a complete mess-”

“I was drawing.” Ruby said sheepishly. Samantha picked up one of her drawings off the coffee table. Her daughter did have a talent for art. All her extra time was dedicated to it, drawing whatever inspired her. Something in this particular drawing caught her eye. A woman, with brown hair down to her shoulders, wearing a black body suit, and a black cape flowing behind with her hands placed firmly on her hips stood fiercely in the middle of the page. Under the drawing was the words “Supermom”. Samantha’s heart sank.

“Baby, what’s this?” She looked at her daughter with concern.

“It’s just..a drawing…of you. What you…could be.” Ruby eyes were fixed on her feet. Samantha walked over to her placing her hands on her should, and kneeling down so she was eye to eye with her.

“Ruby, we’ve talked about this. I don’t have super powers. That’s crazy.” Sam knew she came across as too eager for Ruby to drop the subject, as if she was hiding something. She placed a finger under her daughter’s chin. Her voice softened.  
“If I did, why does it take me five minutes to get the pickle jar open?” She said teasingly, trying to coax a smile out of her daughter. Ruby seemed to relax, and smiled at her mom. 

“I guess…” 

“Yes, I’m no superhero, okay? I’m just a mom. And sometimes moms do pretty amazing things for their kids.” Samantha stood up, and picked Ruby’s backpack off the couch.

“Go get your PJs and a change of clothes for tomorrow.” Samantha was back into hurrying mode. Ruby was slowly making her way back to her room. “I have to meet Anna for lunch right after I drop you off. Then I have to meet Lena at Catco. Then we have the gala for L Corp right after that.” Samantha was listing her schedule for the day more for her own benefit than for Ruby’s.

“And don’t forget Mr. Stuffy!” She called upstairs. 

———

 

“I don’t know how you do it. Being a single mom, juggling this career. Now you’re a CEO-“ Anna said, her red curls bouncing as she spoke. Her bracelets jingled as she picked up her cup. She was a bubbly, energetic woman. She and Sam had known each other since their college days at National City University. They were roommates freshmen year, and quickly became best friends. 

“Acting CEO.” Samantha clarified, “Lena is still going to call the shots. I’m just running the day to day.” They were sat in a small cafe, both opting for coffee and salads for their meal. 

“Whatever. It’s crazy. You’re amazing. Like a superhero.” Sam was used to these kind of compliments from her friends about being a single parent. They were flattering, but they could go slightly overboard. “Like seriously, get out of the way Supergirl, Samantha Arias is here!” Anna was the type of person who talked as much with her hands as she did with her mouth, clapping her hands together to punctuate her point.  
Sam rolled her eyes and then let out a laugh. This was a conversation Sam had had countless times before, but she found it amusing nonetheless. She also knew exactly where the conversation was going to end up, where it always ended up-

“-But don’t you miss being with somebody?” Anna inquired, leaning in.

Sam shook her head, “Oh god, here we go. Between my daughter and my job, I really don’t have time for dating.” She ran her fingers through her hair, leaning back in her chair, thinking about how time consuming it would be. “I wouldn’t have time to sleep.”

Anna smirked, “Well that’s kind of the point.”

Sam laughed, shaking her head again. She loved Anna like a sister. Even if they didn’t get to see each other very often, and even when she insisted on bringing up awkward topics. “OK, yeah. let’s not go there-“

“Why not? You’re still young, beautiful, successful-.” 

“I’m doing just fine.”, Sam insisted, looking her friend right in the eyes as she folded her arms.

“You have needs-“ Anna started in an exaggerated matter of fact tone. Sam raised an eyebrow at Anna’s suggestion.

“And I take care of those needs just fine.” Sam stated carefully with a sly smile. Anna laughed.

“I just worry about you is all. Moving back to this city with Ruby, everything you’ve had to deal with…” Anna looked up from her drink, locking eyes with Sam. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Listen, Anna, I am happy. And I’m open to meeting the right person. I’m not a nun.” She added with a laugh. “But they’re going to have to be pretty fucking amazing. For me and Ruby.”

Anna reached over and squeezed Sam’s hand. “I know, I know. ” She gave Sam a teasing smile. “Maybe you’ll meet someone tonight.”

Sam took one last sip from her coffee. “It’s just business. My formal introduction to L Corp. 99% white, old men.” She reached for her phone, checking the time. “And if I don’t leave now, I’m going to be late. I have to pick up my dress at the office. One of the perks of the job is having somebody pick out your outfits for you.” She gave Anna a warm hug. Anna squeezed her arms as they ended their embrace. “Ok, you have fun, Ms. CEO lady.” 

“I will try. See you soon.”

 

———

Samantha was standing in an elevator going up to the Catco offices. She watched as each number lit up above the doors. She took a moment to catch her reflection in the mirror walls. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, with matching high heels. Her chestnut hair resting just below her shoulders. Typically skeptical of mirrors, especially ones with such horrible lighting, she had to admit she didn’t look too bad. So used to seeing a tired, stressed version of herself, the woman looking back at her was a much more confident, at ease version of herself. For tonight, even if it was just a night, she was going to let it be a celebration of what she had accomplished. Ruby was safe at her friend’s house for the night, there would be no early morning wake up calls, or trips to the office. She was just going to let the stress fall away. The elevator doors opened.

Night had fallen in National City,the open plan office was mostly lit by the table lamps of the always hard working staff of Catco, and the many tv screens that lined the walls broadcasting the news. The big glass windows gave a panoramic view to the surrounding lit up high rises and office buildings that helped make up the skyline. Sam spotted Lena standing with a young blonde haired woman. A journalist, Sam assumed. She walked towards them, picking up the pace. Lena then gave the young woman a hug. A friend? Sam wondered. She noted that Lena looked happy, almost relieved. As the hug ended, Sam’s eyes connected with Lena’s. She saw her gesture enthusiastically at her, while talking to her friend. 

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Lena’s smile accentuated her dark, red lip stick and her white teeth. Lena was dressed in a black wrap dress. It was simple but still clearly designer. Her black hair pinned up in the back, showing off the curve of her long neck. Sam felt something flutter in her stomach. Why? Sam buried the answer to that question back down. 

“I’m happy I finally get to see Catco.” Sam said enthusiastically. She was close enough now to get a better look at the young woman. She was pretty, with steel blue eyes and an easy smile. She was wearing her hair up, away from her face. She wore glasses, which she would adjust every so often. It seemed like a nervous habit.

“Oh, Kara. This is the wonderful Samantha Arias, she’s taking over for me at L Corp.”

Kara reached her hand out and shook Sam’s. “Wow. That’s great. So lovely to meet you Ms. Arias.” 

Sam gave Kara’s hand a squeeze before letting go. There was something she instantly liked about her. “Please, it’s just Sam.”

“And this is Kara Danvers, she’s a journalist here at Catco and one of my dear friends.” Lena paused. A self-depreciating smile crossed her face. There was a hint of vulnerability there. “Well…my dear friend.” Sam noted that expression on Lena’s face. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.”

“Now, I know I said I wanted to go over some things before heading over. But fuck it. I feel like we’ve worked hard enough the week, right?” Lena picked up her purse from the table behind her.

Sam gave her a mischievous smile. “I like the way you think, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Kara, you are more than welcome to join us. They’ll be an open bar, a lot of boring old rich people, a lot of boring speeches probably….oh! and us.” Lena cocked her head to the side with a wide toothy grin on her face, waiting for Kara’s response.

Kara laughed, adjusting her glasses. “As fun as that all sounds, I have plans tonight that I can’t get out of.” 

Lena nodded understandingly. “Old rich people aren’t that tantalizing, I guess.” She looked to Sam. “ We probably should get going. My driver should be here any minute.”

They said their goodbyes and the pair made their way down to the car waiting below. 

—————

Sam took a sip of her champagne. She was standing in a spacious ballroom located at the prestigious National City Royal Crown Hotel. Large chandeliers lit the room, hanging above the heads of some of National City’s wealthiest and most powerful members of society. She was trapped in the middle of a very tedious conversation between the aging CEO of West National City Bank and some ancient philanthropist best known for being caught up in a scandal involving tax evasion and a very rare breed of monkeys a few years back. 

Sam took a moment to scan the room. The average age did seem to be about 70. Balding men and white haired women mingled together, all seemingly having conversations that Sam, quite frankly, had trouble relating to. Despite her being the new CEO of one of the city’s biggest companies and having a wealth of knowledge in a variety of subjects from engineering to politics, the most popular question asked was, “Where is your husband?”

“Oh, I’m not married.” 

“Fiancé? Boyfriend?”

“No, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“But you have a daughter? There’s no father around?”

Despite all of her accomplishments, this line of questioning managed to make Sam feel small. She was used to feeling different most of her life for different reasons. First for being adopted, then for her unusual intelligence demonstrated from a young age, next for being a single mom with a child born out of wedlock, and then for…other reasons. She took a long sip from her champagne glass.   
She spotted Lena chatting effortlessly with a young waiter who had been delivering champagne glasses to the guests all night. She stood there, admiring Lena’s ability and desire to talk to anyone and everyone, regardless of how much money that have in their pockets. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. 

“Hello Samantha.”

“Oh, hi Mark.” She could not muster any enthusiasm for her former co-worker.

“So you moved up pretty quickly through the ranks, didn’t ya?” On the surface he sounded perfectly upbeat, but there was also a hint of aggression to his tone. She knew Mark wasn’t particularly happy with her new role. 

“Yeah, it surprised me too, Mark.” Sam let out a sigh, realizing it would be impolite not to engage in small talk with him, regardless of how painful it would be. “So…how are things at Crifton?”

“Yeah, great. Actually I’ve been having quite a few meetings with Morgan Edge. We have some interesting things in the works. I’m pretty excited.” Sam could tell Mark was studying her expression carefully as he said this, probably hoping to see some sign of alarm or anger. She was not going to give him the pleasure.

“Well that does sound very interesting.” Sam responded brightly. 

“So…what are you doing after this?” The question took Sam by surprise. 

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“I mean, do you want to maybe grab a drink somewhere? Catch up on some things?” Mark asked nonchalantly. Sam was baffled. She racked her brain, trying to figure out when she gave Mark the slightest idea that she would even be remotely interested in him. Before she could think of a response, she felt a hand gently place itself on the small of her back.

“Hello Mark, always great to see you.” She looked to see Lena standing next to her, she had a cool expression on her face. 

“Ms. Luthor, always a pleasure.” He didn’t look too enthused either. 

Lena turned to Sam, with a knowing glint in her eye. “You know, Sam, there were just some people I wanted you to meet. Mark, if you could excuse us?” Mark nodded his head and back away, turning back into the crowd of people. Sam let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Lena. Huge life saver.” Lena’s eyes were still glued to Mark, following his movement through out the crowd. 

“I don’t trust him.” Lena said, clearly tense. She turned to look again at Sam, her expression softening. “I could actually do with a more quiet environment. There’s a great bar I know uptown, if you want to go for a drink?”

“I’d love to.” Sam responded without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam learned a lot more about each other. Sam contemplates her feelings for Lena.

Sam followed Lena through the doors of the pub. Smokers lingered outside, hovering in the cold as they lit their cigarettes. The joint was dimly lit. The clientale seemed to represent the neighborhood the pub was located in. Slightly upscale, filled with career oriented twenty and thirty-somethings. Sam wondered if this was the neighborhood Lena lived in. People crowded around small tables, friends sat together at red leather booths that lined the bar. It wasn’t exactly crowded, especially for a Saturday night. Lena led them to a booth in the far corner of the room. The sides of the booth were high enough to give them a sense of privacy away from the rest of the bar. A candle placed in the middle of the table was just bright enough to cast some light on the two faces seated at the table. 

Lena went up to the bar to order their drinks. Lena decided on a Scotch Manhattan, while Sam opted for a glass of red wine. Sam watched Lena standing at the bar. She watched as she leaned across the bar, giving the bartender her orders. She saw the bartender laugh at something Lena said. She couldn’t hear exactly what it was, but it was clearly another example of Lena’s ability to charm just about anyone. She watched still as Lena waited for the drinks. She observed how Lena’s body looked in the black dress. How it accentuated every curve just right. She noted how smooth her legs looked, standing in Louboutin heels. Lena turned around. Sam’s eyes immediately darted away from her, pretending she was studying the alcohol bottles that lined the wall behind her. The bartender placed the two drinks in front of her and Lena made her way back to the booth. 

They sat there in silence for a moment, admiring the ambiance. Music played in the background, mixed with the soft chatter of the other patrons. A few people were seated at the bar, nursing their drinks. 

Sam finally broke the silence, “I have no idea why Mark would ask me out for a drink.”

“Mark’s a prick.” Lena stated flatly. Sam snorted.

“He mentioned that he’s been working with Edge on something.” 

“Not surprising. He’s been following him around like a lost puppy for ages now.” Lena took a swig of her drink. “I’d just be careful around him, Sam. Morgan’s up to no good. They’ll use anything to get what they want.”

A flash of concern appeared on Sam’s face. Lena noted it.

“No, nothing to be overly concerned about. We have the best security in National City and let’s face it, Morgan is too arrogant for his own good and Mark just desperately wants to be like the old rich people at the gala. They aren’t going to be capable of much.”

Sam smirked, remembering when Lena had told Kara earlier about the gala. “You weren’t kidding about the boring old rich people.”

Lena laughed, taking a sip of her drink. “I can only hear about where the best golf resorts are so many times.”

Sam nodded her head in agreement. “And they are literally baffled at the idea of a woman being unmarried passed the age of 25. Add having a daughter, and I’m pretty sure some of their heads exploded.”

Lena smiled sympathetically. “Yeah, they finally gave up asking me that question a while back.” Sam realized that even after spending so much time with her, she didn’t actually know much of anything about her private life. 

Lena stared at her drink, taking a pause before speaking again. “It’s hard…to juggle a relationship and a career. I’ve not had much luck with that.”

“Neither have I.” Sam concurred. “It feels impossible sometimes.”

“Ruby’s father…he doesn’t try to help out at all?”

“He’s never met her.” Lena looked a little surprised at that answer. Sam took a deep breath. “It was a very, very brief fling in college. I didn’t even like him. I was just trying to prove something, I guess.”   
Sam studied Lena’s face, looking for a sign of judgement, disappointment. There wasn’t any.

“Anyway, I knew I had to tell him. He didn’t want to be involved, and quite frankly, I didn’t want him to be either. He graduated that year and moved away. Haven’t heard from him since.” 

Sam could feel the alcohol going to her head. She typically wouldn’t be so honest. But she felt safe with Lena and took some comfort in being able to confide in her. 

“Ruby asks…where her dad is. That hurts.” Sam’s eyes were watering now. “I just tell her, some kids are blessed with one great mom and that’s okay. But I know she would prefer that she had…” Her voice trailed off. Lena reached for Sam’s hand.   
“Hey, you are a great mom. She’s lucky to have you. Believe me.” She gave Sam’s hand a squeeze. “And maybe one day…a great guy will come along whose worthy of being her father.” Samantha smiled at Lena. But shook her head. 

“Ruby’s never going to have a father.” Sam knew that statement sounded rather harsh, and knew she would have to clarify further. “I’ve just never…been interested in men. It’s always been women. Save for the fling.” Sam smiled a little awkwardly. 

Lena raised her brow, taking in the new information. “Well, I shouldn’t have assumed. I guess we have even more in common than I thought.” Sam leaned back into the booth, looking at Lena with slight suspicion.

“Being a Luthor is hard enough. But being a Luthor who was suspended from her all girl-boarding school for “corrupting” her fellow students is a bridge too far.” 

Samantha laughed. She could feel the mood lightening, and she was thankful for it.  
“My mother was quicker to forgive my brother for getting a life sentence than she was for me being caught making out with Cecilia Perkins behind a garden shed.” Lena smiled dimly at the memory. 

“Cecilia Perkins.” Sam purred giving Lena a mischievous look. “Sounds like she was very similar to my Lacey McKenzie misshap.” Lena laughed.

Sam took another taste of her wine. She thought about the the profile Catco did on Lena the previous year. She realized so many details about her upbringing and her family’s history was written about extensively, but her love life was never mentioned. She looked at Lena. “I don’t think I ever knew that about you.”

“I’ve learned to keep my private life separate from my public life.” Lena traced a finger around the brim of her glass. “I have my secrets. I don’t know if that’s the best thing to do. But it keeps everyone happy for the most part.” 

“Does it keep you happy?” Sam asked softly.

Lena’s face clouded. “I don’t know. I do know that I’m still working to make sure my clients and my employees realize I am not my brother. I don’t hide anything. If I was in a relationship, I wouldn’t hide it. But I need to be careful.”  
Lena looked at Sam, placing a hand over her’s. Sam looked back at her.  
“We’re not like them.” Lena didn’t clarify who ‘them’ was, but Sam knew instantly she was talking about the old rich people at the gala. “We don’t lead traditional lives. We don’t hold the same values as they do. It’s not about money for us. It’s not about power. We’re different. And they view that as a weakness. But it’s not. It’s our strength.” She said firmly, not breaking the gaze. “And the moment they realize that, they’re not going to know what hit them.”

 

———

 

Sam walked through her living room, reliving the moments of the night in her head. She was wrapped in a bathrobe, her hair still wet from her shower. She was alone. The first night by herself since moving there. The lack of distractions allowed her to really contemplate the events of the last few weeks, and that made her uneasy. She did not want to be alone with her thoughts. The house was dark, save for one light that was on in the kitchen, and the street lights that shown through the windows.

The house was completely quiet, except for the soft ticking sound of a clock sitting on a book shelf. She looked at it, noting the time. 1:30 in the morning. Sleep would be a great way to avoid her thoughts, but she was wide awake. Feeling a chill from her wet hair, she tied the bathrobe sash tighter around her waist. She went to the couch and sat down, curling her feet to the side of her legs. 

Her thoughts immediately when to what had occurred just a few hours prior, Lena. She felt uncomfortable, perhaps a little raw from sharing so much with her. But she couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy at the thought of it too. After all, Lena ended up coming out to her as well. A lot of Lena had been a mystery to her, but now she felt she had some clarity. That they had a better understanding of each other. 

But there was something else. Something she had been pushing down back into her subconscious since she first saw Lena standing in the lobby of her old office building. Sam let out a sigh to herself, pensively placing her hand to her forehead, rubbing it absent mindedly. Tiny little vignettes flashed in her head. Smelling Lena’s perfume as she leaned over her to look at her computer. Her fingers as she typed on the keyboard. How two dimples formed in her cheeks when she laughed or smiled. Her body as she stood at the bar, that was something she had noticed plenty of times. 

‘A silly crush,’ Sam reasoned, ‘She’s my boss, I can’t dwell on this.’ 

But it felt like the flood gates were opened. It was easier to ignore her feelings when she didn’t know that those feelings could ever possibly be reciprocated. Sam immediately pushed those feelings back down. Knowing it wouldn’t be helpful to ponder the possibilities. She reached for a book on the coffee table. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ruby’s ‘supermom’ drawing still sitting where she had left it. Another memory that she had wanted to push aside. She reached for the lamp switch. As soon as she twisted it, a flash of light emerged from the light bulb and then immediately went out.

———

The garage was filled with different saws, hammers, drills and other tools she had acquired over the years. All of her tools were neatly organized on shelves or on wall pegs. Sam’s father was very much a handy man, and Sam as a child would always try to help out in some way, whether that was handing him the correct screw driver or hammering a nail or two. She was quick to learn things, even by just observing something once. Being a single mom meant she would use these abilities often, fixing leaky faucets or building shelves for Ruby’s room. 

As she reached for the box of light bulb above her work bench, she noticed an iron bar sitting on the table. She stared at it, her mind flashing back to the day she saved Ruby from the metal scaffolding that fell on top of her. She slowly picked up the bar and placed each hand on either end. She griped it tight, feeling the cold iron beneath her finger tips. She then began trying to bend it with all her might. She used all the force she had, trying to feel something budge beneath her fingers. Her body began to shake, she let out an aggravated grunt. She looked down at the bar. Nothing had changed. It was still straight as an arrow. No sign of her super human abilities. She suddenly felt very silly. Of course she couldn’t bend an iron bar. Why would she even think she could?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a close call which Supergirl saves her from. Sam gets invited to a girl's night at Kara's.

“Ms. Arias,what are you doing here? It’s a Sunday.” Frank, one of the weekend security guard at LCorp, had almost walked right into her when he turned a corner in the hallway right outside her office.

“Frank, sorry. Ruby is spending the day with a friend, and I had so much work to do. I thought I’d spend a couple hours trying to get something finished.” Sam smiled at Frank. He was a nice, older man. Balding and a little round around the belt, but he always had a smile on face and friendly thing to say to whoever walked by. 

“Ah, I see. Well don’t work too hard, Ms. Arias. It’s a beautiful day outside.”

“How many times have I told you to call me Sam?” She teased. 

“Oh right. Ms. Sam. You have a good day.” He smiled at her and went on his way.

 

Inside her office, Sam was working diligently away on a report for a merger LCorp had been trying to finalize for months. The office was especially quiet, with only the security guards being the other living beings in the building. It was a Sunday, and it seemed all of National City was in relaxation mode. Sam figured there would be time to relax later, but now she had to focus on making sure the JQB merger was a success.

 

Sam stretched her legs under her desk. She wasn’t wearing her typical business wear. What she had on was way more comfortable: dark blue skinny jeans, a white v neck t-shirt, and a pair of white low top sneakers. She placed her hands on her stomach and looked up at the white ceiling, trying to give her eyes a break from the computer screen. Practically everything in the office was white: the ceiling, the walls, the desk, bookshelves. They weren’t all the same shade of white, of course. Lena’s assistant, Jessica, made a point to explain that to Sam the first time she showed her the office. 

_“Everything’s so…white.” Sam observed as she walked across the office._

_“There’s actually over 10 different shades of white in this room.” Jessica pointed out matter of factly._

_“Oh. I guess my eyes need to adjust a bit. Like an Eskimo’s.” Sam joked. Jessica didn’t get it._

_“An Eskimo?”_

_“Eskimos have over 50 words for different shades of white. That’s what happens when you look at snow all day.” The voice came from behind them. It was Lena, standing at the doorway, smiling at Sam._

Sam smiled at the memory. ‘I guess Lena is filled with useless facts too,’ Sam remembered thinking at the time. She absentmindedly turned her attention to the flat screen tv mounted on the wall, the only real source of color in the room at that moment. It was showing the National City News. Morgan Edge’s face flashed on the screen. Sam slowly sat up from her chair, her eyes now glued to the screen. She reached for the remote quickly, turning the sound up.

“Real Estate Mogul and businessman Morgan Edge may have lost his bid for CatCo, but has now set his eyes on a smaller media agency, Galaxy Communications. Morgan Edge made the announcement earlier today that he has bought the small agency, hoping to build his own media empire.”

A clip from Edge’s press conference played. His smug face took up the screen. 

“The era of Fake News is coming to an end in National City. With Galaxy Communications we are going to be dedicated to bringing the truth to National City…”

Sam clenched her jaw. 

“…And bring an end to CatCo’s monopoly on the mainstream media-”

The clip of the press conference was cut short when the words, “Breaking News” morphed on the screen. 

A frantic looking news anchor was standing in front of a burning car. 

“We are in downtown National City where all chaos has broken out. Cars are burning, people are running in all directions. The cause? We are not sure at this moment.” 

Sam panicked. She remembered Ruby texted her saying she would be going downtown with her friend. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

———

Sam’s heart was racing. She could feel it pounding in her ears. She was driving frantically to the area where the chaos had been reported. She didn’t know exactly where it was, but she knew she was on the right track as she realized she was heading in the same direction as the police vehicles and the opposite direction of the people running. 

She had tried calling Ruby’s cell six times so far, only getting her voice mail. She tried calling Ruby’s friend’s mother, with the same results. Out of nowhere, she heard a loud explosion to the left of her. Without giving it a second thought, she swerved her car in the direction of the sound, nearly hitting a fire hydrant in the process. Her car came to a screeching halt as she came face to face with a police barricade. 

“What’s going on?” Sam yelled at a police officer as she jumped out of her car.

“Miss, you need to get back, there’s an on-going situation. It’s too dangerous.” The police officer yelled back, walking straight for her. 

Over his head, she spotted Ruby standing in the path of an oncoming demolition ball that had somehow been cut loose. Sam screamed and ran towards her, only to be held back by the police officer. Sam watched in horror as the big iron ball came straight for her daughter, gaining speed as it got closer and closer. Sam twisted in the officer’s arms, trying to break herself loose. 

At the last moment, a blur of red came and swept up Ruby. It was Supergirl. Her blonde hair and red cape flowed behind her as she scooped Ruby in her arms, bringing her past the police barricade. Sam fell from the officer’s arms to her knees, feeling a mix of relief, horror, and exhaustion.

 

——

Sam sat holding Ruby at the back of an ambulance. It felt good just to have Ruby in her arms, alive and unhurt. Sam had learned it was a failed robbery attempt that had been the cause of the mayhem earlier and that Supergirl had successfully brought the situation to a peaceful end. 

“Hey, we doing okay over here?” Sam looked up to see a woman, probably working with the police, standing in front of them.

“She’s a little shaken up.” Sam responded, tired.

The woman studied their faces for a moment.  
“You know, I think I met you at the waterfront a few weeks ago.” Ruby looked up.

“What’s your name again?”

“Ruby.” She responded shyly.

“How can I forget that?” There was a kind tone to her voice. “Did you know that Rubies are one of the toughest gemstones?” 

“Only diamonds are tougher.” Ruby said confidently. 

“She’s smart and she’s tough, that’s a deadly combo.” The woman had a way of putting people at ease, even in a situation like this. Sam appreciated it. 

She then walked a long, continuing with her observations of the scene.

 

“You didn’t save me.” Ruby said quietly after a moment. Sam’s heart sank. She couldn’t bend an iron bar, she couldn’t break through the police officer’s grasp. All she could do was fall to her knees. She was no hero.

“Baby, if I had superpowers I would have swept you right out of there. But I don’t. I don’t.” 

Ruby looked up at her mom. “Do you think Supergirl has a job?” 

“Maybe…I don’t know.” Sam wondered why Ruby would ask that. Then realized why. “Did you think that I wouldn’t have to work if I had superpowers?”

“You would just save people and spend time with me.”

“Baby, I will always spend time with you. Superpowers or not. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Never ever forget that.” Sam kissed her daughter on the top of her head. 

———

Sam was rushing down the hallway towards her office. She was running late again. She had just finished negotiations for JQB merger during her daughter’s soccer game, and was in a rush to get back to the office to have Lena sign the papers. She spotted Lena standing next to her desk as she entered. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. Ruby had a soccer game, and the kids wanted to get ice cream after-“ Sam was still walking straight for her desk, only focusing on getting her documents out of her bag so Lena could sign.

“Oh, no worries. You remember Kara.”

“Yes!” She was in such a rush, she didn’t notice Kara standing there as well. “Of course I do. Good to see you.”

“Nice to see you.” Kara responded with a pleasant smile. 

“Okay, so the JQB merger should be finalized at any minute. Unless Paul tries to pull something which I will not allow.” Sam said as she took her laptop out of her bag and placed it on her desk.

“Pauls are the one thing I do not miss.” Lena said flippantly. She looked at Kara, “Sleeze bag lawyers.”

“Ah.” Kara nodded.

Lena leaned over the desk as she put her signature on the document. “So, how do you plan on celebrating your first big merger as my CFO?” Lena inquired as she finished signing. Sam gave Lena a playful glare. There was no time to celebrate, she certainly couldn’t be expected to celebrate every little win she would have at work. 

“We’re having a girl’s night at my place tonight. Do you wanna come?” Kara asked encouragingly. Sam sprang to her feet, laughing off her invitation. “No, I couldn’t intrude.” 

“You do realize Lena’s not going to take no for an answer, right?” Kara said, feigning a serious tone. Lena smiled, pointing at Kara. “Accurate.” Something about the look on Lena’s face flustered Sam. 

She laughed, holding on to the edge of her desk as if she was physically being forced to have fun. “Okay, alright. I’ll go. Um…What should I bring?” She noticed that Lena was trying to stifle a wide grin, as if she didn’t want to seem too excited at the idea of Sam joining them for a night. 

“Booze. Just no tequila okay?. Please.” Sam gave Lena a mischievous look. 

“What is this?” Kara was reaching for the pamphlet that Sam got during Ruby’s soccer game.

“Oh. Just something I got from a weirdo during Ruby’s soccer game. She tried to enlist me in some self-help group or something.”

“I hate those things.” Lena said crossing her arms. “They are a waste of trees and of our time.” 

“Can I take it?” Kara asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Sam was a little confused at how interested Kara was in the pamphlet. She didn’t look intrigued, she looked disturbed. Sam chocked it up to Kara fishing for a news story to write about. 

Lena walked towards the doorway, then turned around. “So, Sam, how about I’ll pick you up at your place? Kara’s place is a little confusing to get to if you’ve never been there before.” Lena said this nonchalantly, but with an undertone that seemed anything but. 

Sam felt her heart start to race. “Um, sure.” The idea of being in close proximity with Lena, alone, in her car-

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to Kara's apartment for a girls' night with Lena. Lena and Sam get closer.

Sam watched as Lena pulled up in her drive way. It was a sleek black, luxury car. Lena got out of her car and waved to Sam as she walked towards the car. 

This was the first time she had seen Lena out of her typical work attire. She was wearing a black blouse tucked into skinny black jeans, black chelsea boots and her signature red lipstick. Her long hair wasn’t up in a bun like it was in the office, but down hanging gracefully around her shoulders. Sam was trying her best not to stare. She got into the leather passenger seat as Lena got into the driver seat. 

Lena turned her head and placed her hand on the back of Sam’s head rest as she backed up out of the drive way. It dawned on Sam that this was the first time she had ever been in Lena’s private space. Not her business, public world which is where LCorp, Catco, countless events and personal drivers resided. But here, in her own car, in her own clothes, listening to her own music (a classic rock station was playing softly on the radio).  
Sam felt a strange sense of satisfaction in being allowed into this world that so few others had seen. In that moment, this was not her boss seated next to her, but just a woman. And they were just friends, not coworkers, going to hang out together. Sam turned her gaze to outside her window, watching the street lights pass by.  
It wasn’t entirely true that Sam had never seen a glimpse into Lena’s private world. There was that conversation at the bar. And then there was Kara. They seemed close. There was clearly a history there that existed before Lena joined Catco. 

“So have you and Kara been friends long?” Sam asked. She tried to sound as casual as possible, she didn’t want to come across as prying.

Lena, with her eyes still on the road, thought about the question for a moment.

“I’d say we’ve probably been friends for over a year now?”

“Wow. It just seems like you guys have known each other for a lot longer.”

“She was the first person to really give me a chance when I came back to National City. She didn’t see me as just a Luthor.” So they hadn’t been friends for long. And while Sam liked Kara and what she had done for Lena, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously. It wasn’t overwhelming, she knew better than to feel that way. But it was still there. She envied that Kara could be so close to Lena and have such an effect on her. 

“When I first got here, some of my employees couldn’t even look me in the eye.” Lena continued, “They, apparently, found me to be a bit scary.”

Sam turned her head towards Lena. “You’re not scary.” The tone of her voice reflecting just how ridiculous the notion seemed to her, like she was insulted on behalf of Lena for anyone finding her to be anything but amazing. Lena was slightly taken aback by Sam’s response.

Sam turned her gaze back to the road.

“A little intimidating, maybe. But not in a bad way.” Sam spoke in a measured tone, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. Lena smiled to herself.

“Not in a bad way, eh?” Lena responded slyly.

“No.” Sam kept her gaze straight ahead, trying to stifle a smirk. She knew she was wandering into dangerous territory, but in that moment she didn’t care.

 

———

Kara’s apartment was located in an old warehouse building. It was a studio apartment, so the moment you walked in, you had a clear view of the living room, kitchen, and bedroom. Glasses of red wine were almost immediately placed in Sam’s and Lena’s hands when they arrived, and they joined the rest of the gang in the living room. Kara took her place on the floor, while Lena insisted Sam take the chair. Two other women sat on the sofa across from them. A woman with wavy dark brown hair sat with her arm over the shoulders of a woman with a short red bob. Kara introduced them as Maggie and Alex, Kara’s sister. Sam immediately recognized Alex from somewhere. Sam racked her brain to remember until the memories of her sitting at the back of the ambulance with Ruby came flooding back. Alex seemed to come to the same realization at the same time.

Alex pointed at Sam as the memories came back to her too. “You’re the woman whose daughter loves Supergirl.” Sam laughed and nodded the affirmative. 

“Yup. That’s me.”

They all chatted for awhile, getting to know each other. Maggie was a FBI agent while Alex also worked for the government in some capacity. She was vague as to what her job actually was. Soon wine glasses were being refilled, and the conversation was getting more candid. 

“So this world leader, who I shall not name, invites me to dinner at the Baldwin where he is staying, right?” Lena was a skilled story teller. Her charisma and enthusiasm made it so all eyes and ears were on her when she spoke. “So we get there and he says he has a very important question to ask me. And I’m thinking well, okay, he is going to invite me up to his room. And the answer would have been no. His wife was a different story. But him, No. Anyway, so I’m already contemplating my escape, when he asks me if I’ve been baptized.” 

“What?!” Everyone practically said in unison. “No!”

“Yup. I burst out laughing and said “No.”. But yeah, apparently he only sleeps with good Catholics.”

“That’s insane.” Maggie said with bewilderment. 

“So Lena,” Alex began. “Have you been seeing anyone lately?”

Lena sighed, picking up her wine glass. “No, no time for that.” She took a sip.

Kara raised her glass to Lena in solidarity. “Forever single.” 

Alex looked to Sam. “What about Ruby’s father? Is he still in the picture?”

“Nope. Just me and Ruby.”

“Wow, raising a daughter by yourself. That’s incredible.” Alex sounded genuinely impressed. “I mean, how do you do that?”

“Ah, not very gracefully. Always behind on something.”

Lena placed a hand on Sam’s leg,“She’s an amazing mom.” Sam felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She smiled warmly at Lena. 

“So, do you have a girlfriend?” Kara blurted out. “I mean, or a boyfriend?” 

Lena put a hand to her forehead, shaking her head.

Alex, confused, looked at Kara and then Lena.

“I”m sorry, I mean Lena told me and-I mean, it’s no big deal. We’re all gay here.” Kara was babbling now.

Sam laughed. “It’s really no big deal. I’m not closeted. But yeah, no. Also forever single.” She raised her glass to Lena and Kara. The truth is she really wasn’t bothered by Lena telling Kara about her. There was good friends, and that’s to be expected. She was curious as to what the context of that conversation was though. 

“A single, gay mom. Pretty cool.” Maggie said as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Do you two plan on having kids?” Sam asked Maggie and Alex.

“Yeah, further down the road.” Alex responded, clasping Maggie’s hand.

“But for now we’re just going to be the cool aunts.” Maggie responded with Alex nodding in agreement.

“Put me down for another cool aunt.” Lena said.

“And put her down as a sightly nerdier…aunt.” Alex said pointing to Kara.

“You guys are amazing.” Sam said and meant it. The alcohol was getting to her head, but she knew she instantly liked her new group of friends. 

 

———

Lena had stopped drinking hours ago, making sure to drink plenty of water through out the night. 

Alex leaned over to Sam. “You know, it’s funny. Lena typically just has her driver drive if she’s going out, and doesn’t worry about how much she drinks.”

Sam’s mind was still a little fuzzy from the drink, but tried to process what Alex said. “If I were her, I’d drive that car everywhere. It’s amazing.”

Alex patted Sam on the back. “Yeah, she probably just wanted to drive her car.” Maggie smirked.

Sam thought about it for a moment. Did Lena not use her driver so she could be alone with her? She felt silly for thinking it, but was it that ridiculous?

She and Lena said their goodbyes to the group and went to Lena’s car. 

They drove mostly in silence. They were both tired, and Sam was still slightly buzzed. 

“That was a good night.” Sam said finally.

“Yeah.” Lena said quietly.

“You have a great group of friends.” Sam continued, observing Lena.

“They are great.” It seemed Lena’s head was somewhere else. She spent the whole night talking, but had fallen strangely silent on the ride home. Sam was growing concerned. She was wondered if she had said the wrong thing at Kara’s place. 

“Yeah, I mean so funny, and smart and welcoming-“

Suddenly, Lena pulled the car over to the side of the street. National City was dark and deserted. The car was parked between two street lamps, so they were covered in shadows. Sam was alarmed now. She looked frantically around them, trying to figure out why Lena pulled over.

“Lena, is everything okay? What are we-“

Lena took a deep breath, turned to Sam and placed a hand on the back of her neck. Before Sam could think, Lena’s lips were on hers. They were soft. She could feel Lena’s fingers moving through her hair. Sam quickly reciprocated the kiss, placing a hand on Lena’s side. Sam’s body felt like an electric rod. Every touch was like a bolt of electricity through her body. Finally they stopped, Lena placing her forehead on Sam’s.

“Was that okay?” Lena asked softly, with a little smile on her face.

“Very okay.” Sam responded, her head still dizzy. 

“I guess I should get you home.” Lena turned her focus back on the road, pulling back onto the street. Sam leaned her head back onto the head rest. She knew that was more of a question, that Lena was hoping Sam would have other plans. But Ruby was staying with a neighbor’s until Sam got back and it was getting late. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam placed a hand on Lena’s thigh as they drove in silence back to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles with her feelings for Lena. Lena is the target of a smear campaign.

Sam prided herself for being able to have a one track mind while at work. At the office, anything going on in her personal life gave to her razor edge focus on completing the task at hand. She viewed every project liked a puzzle to complete. Quickly disregarding failed attempts and trying new strategies. She was not one to be easily distracted, it’s what made her successful. But today her mind was elsewhere.

Sitting in front of Lena’s desk at CatCo, she watched Lena impatiently tapping her pen against the desk. Sitting next to Sam was Kara, distracted by something on her phone. They were waiting for the arrival of James Olsen, the CEO of CatCo. James stressed it was urgent, but didn’t expand on why. 

Sam, in the meantime, was finding new creative ways to look at Lena without making it obvious. Her eyes were drawn to Lena’s hands. She watched as she twirled the pen between her fingers, the same fingers that were entangled in Sam’s hair a few days before. She looked up just in time to see Lena’s eyes on her, before quickly averting her own. This was the third time she had been caught looking at Lena, Sam had only caught Lena looking at her twice so far. 

“Well, he’s late.” Lena sighed, shifting in her seat. 

“Did he give any indication why we’re having this meeting?” Sam asked. 

“No, but I have feeling it’s about The Galaxy.” 

“The Galaxy?” Sam inquired. She could feel Kara’s eyes darting between her and Lena. Every time Sam and Lena shared even a glance, Kara seemed to sense it. She had been hyper aware of their interactions all morning. Studying them. Sam knew Lena must have told her about the kiss and that made her slightly on uneasy. Not because she minded Lena sharing it with her, but because it meant there were two people in the room that knew more about how Lena felt about it than Sam did.

James burst through the door into the office, tossing a newspaper on Lena’s desk. 

“Sorry I’m late.” James was out of breath. “It’s Morgan Edge’s newspaper. Launched today. Guess whose on the front page.”  
James tossed the copy onto Lena’s desk. Lena took a glance at the newspaper and rolled her eyes.

“How far Does Lena Luthor Fall From the Luthor Tree?” was the main headline on it’s front page.

“What a shitty title.” Kara remarked, leaning over the desk to look at it. 

“I don’t think this newspaper is going to be known for it’s stellar writing.” Sam quipped. 

James picked the newspaper back up, reading aloud an excerpt: 

“Ms. Luthor may be trying to fool the press into thinking she’s the next Mother Teresa, but sources say she’s anything but. A hedonist with a taste for alcohol and women-“

Kara placed an arm on James’ shoulder. “Maybe stop reading.” 

“Well they aren’t too off the mark, are they?” Lena said nonchalantly. “I say we just ignore it. There’s always going to be bad press.”

“Look, doing nothing would be like putting a finger in a dike-“

Lena smirked, folding her arms as she leaned back in her chair. “Oh James, you have a way with words.”

James folded his arms, looking confused. “You know what I mean. A water way. Putting your finger in the water way, is not going to stop the water from flowing in. Morgan Edge is the water way and we are the- ” 

“Oh Jesus, stop.” Kara said raising her palm at him. She adjusted her glasses. “But maybe you’re right. Edge now has his own mouth piece to say whatever he wants. It would be naive to think he wont use it to tear down Lena and LCorp.”

Lena sat back in her seat taking in Kara’s point. “Okay. What should our next steps be? A beard?” Lena was joking but Sam felt her body stiffen at the mere suggestion.

“God no.” Kara rolled her eyes. “More articles about L-Corp’s contributions, more interviews with you.” 

James nodded his head. “Morgan loves having his face in front of a camera, you’ll need to counter that.” 

Lena rested her chin in her hand, deep in thought.

“I think you should interview Sam.” She said after a moment. “About the JQB merger. It’s going to be a big win for the company. A lot of jobs will be saved. And the public will get to see how amazing Sam is.”   
Sam was caught off guard, not only by the proposal for an interview, but by Lena’s compliment.   
Lena turned to Sam. “Does that sound good?”

“Uh, yeah absolutely.” Sam was more focused on Lena’s attention itself than she was about the upcoming interview. 

Lena pursed her lips, slowly nodding her head. “Okay. Sounds like we have somewhat of a plan.” 

———

Sam was pacing her kitchen floor, while Anna seated at the table, was watching her friend slowly drive herself insane. 

“I just feel like...this has awakened something…within me…that wants…” Sam was speaking in a tone that would suggest she had just learned English five minutes prior and was putting considerable effort into finding the correct word for everything she was trying to say. It was becoming clear that while describing to Anna what had happened in the car with Lena, Sam was still trying to process what she was feeling. 

“Sex?” Anna finished Sam’s sentence for her.

“Yes.” Sam was still trying to formulate her thoughts.”…but with her, especially.” She added slowly.

“Okay, well you’re an amazing, successful single woman, you need to go for it.” Anna said this with so much confidence that Sam almost felt convinced.

“Right.” Sam nodded. “But…she’s my boss?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a tiny concern.” Anna’s confidence deflated a bit. Sam threw her arms up in the air.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be an issue. Don’t CEOs play with a different set of rules anyway? Do you guys even have to go to the sexual harassment trainings?”

Sam looked at her friend like she was crazy. “Yes, we do. And I don’t think this would be considered sexual harassment.” Sam plopped back into her chair. 

“No, of course not. I mean, there might be some rules about relationships between employees. But I’m sure Lena could add a clause that says,’CEO can consensually sleep with CFO when necessary.”

Sam let out a laugh, shaking her head. 

“It’s unbearable in the office right now. We haven’t really talked about it. And I just keep looking at her and…it’s just like…” Sam squinted her eyes, trying to find the words.

Anna moved her hands in a circular motion, trying to coax them out of her. “…It’s like you want to have sex with her.” 

“…on the desk.” Sam responded quickly.

Anna let out a loud cackle, slapping her hands together.

Sam shook her head in disbelief. “Am I a teenage boy now, Anna? Is that what I’ve become?”

“Honestly, you’re both adults.” Anna said, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing. “People don’t need to know what you get up to. If the feelings mutual, then who cares?” 

———

Sam got to the Rose Cafe a little early for her interview with Kara. Her hands were wrapped around her cup of coffee, keeping them warm after walking in the cold. The cafe was just a few minutes away from her office, and she opted to go by foot rather than car to clear her head. She felt nervous for the interview. Or for seeing Kara. She wasn’t sure which. And wasn’t sure exactly why. 

“Hi Sam!” A cheery voice broke through her thoughts. Sam looked up to see Kara standing in front of her.

Kara took her seat across from Sam, immediately taking out a recorder, note pad, and pen. 

“Would you like coffee?” Sam asked, noting that Kara was clearly not wasting any time to get down to business.

“I actually just finished a cup before I got here.” Kara turned around to look at the menu above the counter, then turned back to Sam. “I might get a croissant, however.”

Sam laughed. “You’re always hungry! And you never gain weight. That’s a superpower if I’ve ever seen one.” Kara laughed, adjusting her glasses and made her way quickly up to the counter. Sam had already established at Kara’s girls’ night that she could eat like a horse. 

Kara made her way back to the table, already nibbling at her pastry as she took a seat. 

“Alrighty, let’s get down to it.” She turned her recorder on. 

“I guess we should start with a little introduction to yourself.” Kara said readying her pen in hand. Sam sat up straight in her chair, taking a deep breath. She wasn’t used to talking about her self. She didn’t particularly enjoy it. 

Well, where do I begin..I graduated from National City University ions ago with a degrees in mathematics and business. Got my MBA right after that." Sam continued on, explains her various professional roles over the years. "I have a daughter, Ruby. She’s my world. ” 

“For those who are still skeptical of L-Corp’s mission, explain to me how it is different from LuthorCorp?”

“L-Corp’s main concern is making National City a better place for everyone. And that means with every decision we make, big or small, the first question we ask ourselves is, ‘How will this benefit the community?” Sam answered confidently. The interview was going smoothly. 

“What are your thoughts on Lena Luthor?” 

“She’s probably one of the most hardest-working people I’ve ever met. And one of the most caring people. She has a strong focus on seeing how technology can benefit social change. The projects that LCorp has taken on since she became CEO are a testament to that.”

“Do you like her?” The question took Sam by surprise. She quickly realized Kara wasn’t asking this question for the interview.

“Is this off the record?”

“Yes.” Kara quickly shut of her recorder and leaned excitedly into the table. This was clearly the conversation she really wanted to be having this whole time.

“What has she said?” Sam asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“About what?” Kara asked, feigning ignorance. Sam gave her a knowing look. 

“Oh! You mean the kiss.” Kara acted as if the memory suddenly dawned on her.

“What did she say.” Sam asked, with a hint of pleading in her voice. Kara looked like she was having an internal debate with herself on how much she should tell her. 

‘You guys really haven’t talked about it?” Kara finally asked. Sam was getting slightly impatient now. 

“Kara. Please.” 

“Okay, okay.” Kara paused, looking at Sam. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What?” Sam looked quizzically at Kara.

“My question. Do you like her? I asked first.” 

Sam ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. How much should she tell Kara?

“I like her, okay. Yes, I like her a lot. She's amazing.” A rush of adrenaline went through her body. She knew that by telling Kara she had effectively told Lena. And the ramifications of that felt dizzying. 

“Okay.” Kara said, nodding her head in approval. Sam leaned in, waiting for Kara to tell her about Lena’s feelings.

“She likes you, too. Like, a lot.” Sam leaned back against her chair, feeling a mixture of elation, relief, and fear.

“Wow.” Sam said, looking down at her coffee.

“But I’m not going to tell her about this conversation. You’re going to have to make a move yourself.” 

————

Sam pushed the doors open to her office. She felt the tiredness seeping into her brain. Every step she took was a reminder of how much her feet ached. The excitement caused by her talk with Kara and the revelation that Lena had feelings for her too, had given way to stress caused by a last minute block on the JQB merger by Morgan Edge. She had spent the entire day at emergency meetings, making last minute phone calls and running from office to office, trying to save the deal. Now day had turned into night, and it seemed Sam had managed to accomplish saving the merger. 

“Baby, I’m finally, finally-“

Ruby was fast asleep on the couch, a place she had many naps over the past few months. Any sense of accomplishment was quickly replaced with an overwhelming sense of shame. Sam walked over to her, gently placing her suit jacket over her sleeping daughter. She had promised Ruby that she would practice her song with her for the school recital, but the day had been taken over by last minute meetings and emergency phone calls. The merger was saved, but her promise to Ruby was once again, broken.

Sam wearily made her way over to her desk. She could feel herself fighting back tears. She was considered practically a hero at LCorp for saving the merger, but she couldn’t shake the feeling she was just a horrible mother who was failing her daughter. She heard the door open to her office.

“Love that couch. So many stress naps happened there.” Lena walked in, observing Ruby. Her appearance would typically cause Sam’s heart to race, but now all she could feel was guilt. She looked at Lena, trying to muster a smile. She didn’t want to address that her daughter was sleeping on the couch, because the mere image of that caused her pain. 

“The update.” Sam said, going through papers on her desk. “Morgan Edge tried to get the FTC to quash the merger but I got the complaint dismissed.” She looked up at Lena tired but with a smile. “The merger is finally done.”  
Lena looked at her with pride. But there was something else there too. Something soft. There was so much left unsaid between them. They both knew it, but they also knew now was not the best time to have that conversation.

“Congratulations. You saved the deal and a lot of jobs this week. You did good work, Sam.”

Sam looked down, trying to take the compliment in, but she could feel the tears she had been fighting back rising to the surface.

“Sam?” Lena asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry.” Sam shook her head, trying to fight back the tears. She raised a hand to her forehead, letting out a sigh. “This is so unprofessional.” 

“What’s the matter?” Lena asked taking a seat in front of Sam’s desk.

“I’m just screwing up. Not with work. With Ruby. All she wanted to do was practice her song with me and I kept saying, ‘No. Later, later.’ And…I mean, look at her.” Sam pointed in the direction of her daughter. “I just feel like the worst mother.”

A conflicted smile flashed on Lena’s face. It was both amused and sad. 

“Why are you smiling?” Sam asked, wiping a tear off her face.

“Because I actually had the worst mother, objectively speaking. So I find your self-appraisal a little funny.” 

Sam sniffled. “I mean, my kid fell asleep on the couch in my office. It’s not great.” 

“She fell asleep watching her mom work hard. She may not understand the ins and outs but she knows it’s important and that you’re the only one that can fix it.” Lena spoke in earnest. “That is how you raise a girl to be a badass.”

Sam smiled, her eyes still watery. “She already is a badass.”

“Yeah, because she’s loved.” Lena kept her eyes on Sam. “And she knows it.” Lena was speaking just as much about Sam’s relationship with her daughter as she was about her own relationship with her mother. They were polar opposites. 

“Now, this recital. When is it?” 

Sam waved her hand at Lena, shaking your head. “Oh, you don’t have to go-“

Lena smiled. “Her cool aunts wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

———

There were times when Sam wondered what it would be like if she didn’t have Ruby. She knew there were things she missed out on. Relationships, parties, traveling, friends, mistakes. Sometimes that was hard. Sometimes she wished she could stay out all night on a whim. Or to be able to come home from a long day at work, and just turn off her mind. Not having to worry about whether Ruby finished her homework or what to make her for dinner. But those wishes were always fleeting because what Ruby gave her was so much more.  
Earlier that night, Sam watched her daughter perform “Pure Imagination” at her recital. It was a song Sam sang to Ruby when she was little, trying to get her daughter to sleep, after a long of day of just trying to survive for the both of them. Now, after weeks of practice, her daughter was singing it to a room full of people. An overwhelming sense of pride took over Sam. It gave her a sense of validation as well. Perhaps she wasn’t doing that bad of a job at raising her daughter after all. 

There was another nice surprise that night. While watching the recital, Sam felt a person come and sit in the seat next to her, their hand brushing the back of Sam’s. It was Lena. She, Kara and Alex had come, a little late, to cheer Ruby on. Lena gave Sam a smile. Sam mouthed the words “Thank you” to her. As they watched the show, she felt Lena’s fingers gently entangle themselves with her own. 

Now, Sam was running a bath, allowing herself a little bit of relaxation after an otherwise unrelenting week. She watched as the water poured from the faucet, only candles giving light to the room. Sam brought her fingers to the water, testing the temperature. She walked over to the medicine cabinet, humming her daughter’s song as she opened it, looking for lavender oils to put in her bath. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she closed it. Horror shot up her spine.

Her face was covered in what looked like foreign symbols. She raised her hands to her face, only to discover they were covered in the strange symbols as well. Her ears began ringing from the rush of blood to her head. She heard whispers coming from behind her. Words she couldn’t make out. Slowly she turned around. A creature clad in a black hooded garment stood in the doorway. Suddenly the words became clear, “From Rao’s fire you are born.” 

Sam clasped at her head, shutting her eyes tight. It had to be a hallucination. The creature slowly walked towards her. Sam’s legs gave way beneath her, and she crouched huddled against the sink. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see the creature’s face transform into a woman’s. The woman leaned in close. “One day soon, you will reign.”   
The woman spoke the words clearly, menacingly. Now Sam was shaking uncontrollably. Whimpers escaped her throat as she turned away from the woman, shutting her eyes tightly. 

“Mom?”

Sam slowly opened her eyes, and found her daughter standing at the doorway. Ruby looked mortified, not at the strange hooded creature, but at her mother, huddled on the floor, covering her face. Sam scanned her hands, the symbols no longer there.


	8. Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit of a detour in order to give us a better glimpse of Lena in her own personal world, away from CatCo and LCorp.

One of the tallest buildings in National City, Bowdoin Tower, houses Lena Luthor’s penthouse on the top floor. Shielded with armed security guards, alarm systems, state of the art security cameras, it’s considered one of the most luxurious pieces of real estate in the city. 

It’s the type of building that college grads new to the workforce look up at and fantasize about living in one day, the type that execs would brag about attending parties at on one of the lower floors, and reporters would write about in the most sensationalist of terms.

When Lena first arrived back in National City, the staff at the apartment building-drivers, security guards,cleaners, were ambushed with questions about her. What is she like? Is she evil? Is she kind? Is she like her brother?  
Quite often the answer would be the same, “Well, she’s kind of like the tower. beautiful, magnetic. Completely guarded. And everyone wants to know whats inside, but nobody knows what’s inside.”

Lena chose the penthouse because of the view and because of the distance. It kept up the facade of luxury and power. But Lena didn’t buy it for those reasons really, but because it was there, above the city, that she could feel she had some semblance of privacy. 

It made her feel safe. Some people might view that as a lonely existence, living at the top of a tower, away from the world. But Lena didn’t mind it at all. Mostly. It’s why she loved living there. She knew the rest of the world had conflicted views on her. Some viewed her as a strong feminist CEO, out to do good in the world. Lena didn’t mind that perception at all. Others viewed her as a hedonistic, hypocritical, power hungry Luthor. This perception did bother Lena, because there was a ring of truth to it.

Very few people have actually seen the inside of Lena’s home. An undercover tabloid reporter once tried to sneak up to her penthouse disguised as a cleaner. They didn’t make it past the security guard on the lobby floor. She has no family to speak of that would come visit. She typically hangs out with friends at their homes. If there is a woman she wants to spend the night with, she simply gets a hotel room.

This has led to a lot of speculation from the outside world about what exactly is inside her penthouse. That tabloid reporter who failed to sneak into it? Wrote an article about it anyway. Describing the apartment as “white, modern, and very minimalist.” Lena laughed to herself when she read that. They were describing her office, not her home.

Another reporter once wrote that in fact there was a sex dungeon that sat on top of the tower. Filled with whips and chains. Lena raised her eyebrow at that. Not a terrible idea. But also wrong.

The reality was different.  
———

Here’s how Lena’s typical evening went:

Lena, leaning her head back, looks up at the city lights as her driver brings her home. It’s hard to see the night sky in the city, but once she arrives at her apartment, she’ll see it just fine.

She walks, with her back straight and a purposeful stride, towards the building into the lobby where she is greeted by a security guard. 

She makes her way up, floor by floor, in the elevator. She allows her shoulders to hunch a little, her body to give in a bit to the tiredness that built throughout the day. The doors open, her back is straight again, her demeanor poised. There is one other security guard stationed on her floor. The joys of being a Luthor. She catches the security guard quickly jumping out of his seat, standing up straight. She smirks to herself. She wants to tell him to relax, to remain seated. But she just tells him to have a good night. 

‘So much of our public lives are dedicated to performance. Exuding confidence. How much of that is real?’ Lena thought to herself as she walked swiftly towards her door. Placing her index finger onto a screen under her door handle, she could hear her door unlock. 

She kicks off her heels, stretching her back and neck as she walks through her living room. The room is filled with everything Lena loves. She had massive bookcases built into the back wall, filled with books, trophies, pictures, different objects and artifacts she picked up from her travels. Each book she’s read and each object has a personal story to go long with it. A vase she haggled for at an Egyptian bazaar, a small trinket box she got as a gift from her father. On the other side of the living room was a large black marble fireplace. A flat screen television was mounted above it. A large sectional leather couch with ottomans sat before it. The living room felt inviting. There was a warmth to it. 

She wasn’t nearly as imposing without her heels on. Her demeanor was more relaxed. Her back not so straight. Before she reached her bedroom, she began unbuttoning her blouse. She makes her way past her darkened kitchen. Further down the hall is her home office. She hardly used it, unless she had to take a video call with a client. Most of her work at home was done on the couch, or in bed. 

She walked through the door to her bedroom, throwing her blouse haphazardly on the kingsize bed. It was a spacious room. With a fireplace in one corner and a large window that overlooks the waterfront of National City. She takes the rest of her clothes off. She walks towards her vanity set, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair still pinned up and her make up still on her face, she observes the scars on her body. One for each assassination attempt, kidnapping, close call and near miss. A constant reminder as to why she needs all that security in the first place. She showers, taking her hair down and washes her make up off. 

Putting on her pajamas, she never can just go to sleep. She has to do something that is just for her. Not for the company, or for the city, or a client. But for her own personal enjoyment. Sometimes that means reading a book. Other times it’s watching tv. Tonight, it’s laying on the floor of her living room, listening to her favorite records. Classical, rock, alternative, pop, hip hop. Her tastes are all over the place and she loves them all just the same. There, on the rug, she shuts her mind off as she allows the music to flow over her. This was the only time of day she could say she was truly relaxed. But there is a pang of loneliness too. Her father introduced her to music, and it was with her father she would spend hours listening to it. She gets up from her place on the floor and walks towards the massive window that takes up the whole south side of her apartment. She looks out, taking in the panoramic view of the city. 

——

“You’ll have a view of the city only Supergirl sees.” The realtor who first showed her the penthouse remarked as he gave her the tour. Lena quickly realized that this was a common selling point for penthouses in National City.

_“Live Your Life Like Supergirl, Live in the Clouds.”_

“How do you think Supergirl lives her life when she’s not saving the world?” Lena once asked Kara.

“I mean do you think she’s Supergirl all the time? How much of it is a facade? The cape, the costume? The way she walks with her chest puffed out and her hands on her hips. Really, she could save the world in sweats if she wanted to, slouched over.” Part of Lena was joking. She understood why Supergirl had to be that way. But Kara took the remark seriously.

“We’re all just performing on some level. You with your red lipstick and your Louboutins and black dresses. Your attitude. That’s your armor. Supergirl has hers.”

“That’s…true.” Lena wasn’t going to deny it. She studied Kara.

“And you with your glasses and your cardigans.” Lena said after a moment.“It’s all very unassuming.” Kara squirmed under Lena’s observations. “And I bet that protects you too, in a way.” Lena continued. “People underestimate you, and you prove them wrong every time.” Kara adjusted her glasses, her eyes looking sheepishly downward. 

“And how about you? What do you think your whole “facade” tells other people about you?” Kara asked, quickly pushing the focus back to Lena. Lena swallowed hard, she didn’t have to dig too deep to find the answer.

“To stay away.”


	9. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam have a tense meeting with Morgan Edge. They finally address their kiss.

Sam loathed boardroom meetings. They were always inconveniently scheduled, lasted much longer than they were supposed to, with very little actually getting done. She sat at the long table, absent mindedly swiveling herself in the chair, back and forth. She kept glancing down at her phone, checking the clock. These meetings never started on time. Another frustration. A text popped up on her phone from Ruby. “Everything ok?” Ruby had constantly been checking in with her mother when they weren’t together since the “migraine” incident. She told Ruby it was a migraine. She tried to convince herself that it was just that. But Ruby was worried, and Sam was worried too. The stress of juggling her career and her daughter was getting to her. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Morgan Edge strode in casually. It was clear he wasn’t sorry. Lena followed in behind him, already looking frustrated. Edge had requested a meeting with L-Corp for vague reasons. Sam had gathered it had to do with his new venture, Galaxy Communications. But why it had to involve the executives of L-Corp was still a mystery. 

Lena took her seat next to Sam. Despite her aversion to boardroom meetings, she did love being able to sit next to Lena. She was careful not to look at her, as she knew all eyes would be on Lena anyway during the meeting. She didn’t want to give away her feelings for her. 

“You’re probably wondering why I asked for this meeting today. I come here, not as a businessman, but as a concerned citizen. As you all know L-Corp and I have a strong history together. Last year, Ms. Luthor came to me, needing my help. Together we rebuilt this city, after the horrible alien invasion nearly destroyed our city. In that time, I got to see first hand how hard working the employees of L-Corp are. And so it’s with a heavy heart that I feel the need to address how off-course L-Corp has become in it’s trajectory of making National City better.”

Lena narrowed her eyes on Edge. Shaking her head. “Morgan. This was not-“

“L-Corp has an agenda still.” Edge interrupted, his voice rising above Lena’s. “But not one that fits with the needs and beliefs of National City. It’s Lena’s agenda. An agenda to absolve herself of guilt from her brother’s sins. Focusing on outlier minority communities, preventing new developments from being built in the name of “social progress”. And she’s even gone soft when it comes to aliens. L-Corp, when it was LuthorCorp, used to stand for progress in technology, in business, in power. Now what does it stand for? Giving charity to homeless losers and paying lip service to minorities? I know that there are people in this room that agree with me.”

“I don’t agree with you.” Sam said emphatically. The words came out of her mouth before she could even think about them. She looked around the room. Some of her peers were clearly disgusted with this ambush. But on the other end of the table, a group of older men looked sheepish. Edge smirked to himself, still walking slowly around the room. “Ms. Arias. The single mother here to bring a more tender, feminine version of L-Corp to National City.” She could hear the contempt dripping from his voice. 

“Don’t respond to him.” Lena quickly snapped.

“You want to censor your staff, Ms. Luthor?” 

“I do not. This is a set up. I want to make it clear that everything that is said in this room is confidential. It can’t be printed in your newspaper, which is why you’re here in the first place.” Lena could hardly hide the anger that was building inside of her. 

“There are people sitting here in this room, and all over National City, that agree with me.” Edge responded calmly. “ I intend to be the voice of those people. It’s in your best interest to listen to them.”

“I think this meeting is over.” Lena stood up from her seat. Edge nodded his head and calmly exited the room. Sam’s heart was racing. She placed a hand on Lena’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked quietly. Lena nodded her head, here eyes still locked on the door where Edge had just left through. A group of employees quickly surrounded her, voicing their support and disdain for Morgan Edge. In that same moment, the group of older men quietly made their exit, not saying a word. 

———

“It sounds like he was trying to get you all to say something you would regret.” Kara said. 

“So they can print it in that rag.” James added on. Sam nodded her head in agreement. They were all seated around Lena’s CatCo office, having received an urgent text for them to meet there by Lena earlier in the evening.

Lena shook her head, pouring herself a drink from her mini-bar. “He was trying to do more than that. There are people in my company, that don’t agree with me. I know that.” Lena let out a frustrated sigh before saying, “It was a call for mutiny. I fucking let the fox into the hen house. I guided him in there like an idiot-“

Sam got up from the sofa. She walked over to Lena and placed her hands on her shoulders. She could feel them soften under her touch. “Don’t do that. Don’t beat yourself up.” Sam pleaded with her. “I am your numbers girl, remember? I can see, in black and white, how your company has expanded under you. You’re changing this city for the better and your employees know that.”

Lena gave Sam a small smile. “With any change, there’s always an adverse reaction. I just have to be smarter.” 

“You’re pretty damn smart.” Sam responded with a smirk. Kara loudly cleared her throat. 

“I have to get going, so much work. James…also has to get going.” Kara said shooting a glance at James. 

“I do?” James was confused.

“Yeah, you do. Get going.” Kara quickly ushered James out of the room. She quickly turned around before exiting with a mischievous grin on her face. “Have a good night, ladies.” And left.

Sam felt her pulse start to rise. “Oh that Kara. She’s clever.” Sam smirked, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Very perceptive. Not very subtle.” Lena said, laughing as she put her glass down on the table. Sam slowly walked towards her. Lena had a knowing smile on her face. 

“We haven’t talked about that kiss yet.” Sam said carefully as she moved closer. 

Lena folded her arms, leaned her back against the mini-bar. She bashfully looked down at her feet. “Not much time.” 

“I have time tonight.” Sam stopped less than a foot away from Lena. She looked towards the glass wall that divided Lena’s office from the open planned office space that took up most of the floor. People were still typing away at their computers. 

“The news never sleeps.” Lena said following Sam’s glance towards the glass divide. She lowered her voice. “Where’s Ruby?”

“At a sleep over field trip to the Natural Museum.” Sam responded. “So…I have time tonight, if you wanted to have that conversation.” Sam added on in a faux-serious tone. She could see the hunger in Lena’s eyes now. “If you know of a place that’s a bit more…private.” 

They were standing only inches away from each other now. It was taking all of Sam’s will power not to reach out and touch her. Not to do more than that.

“I do know of a place, actually.”

———

“You live in a fortress.” Sam said as they finally made it up to Lena’s apartment. Lena walked over to her bar, grabbing two glasses.

“It’s a cozy fortress. Pick your poison.” Lena opened up the doors to the hutch showing an impressive collection of alcohol. Sam walked up behind her putting her hands on Lena’s hips. She placed her chin in the crock of Lena’s neck, so her mouth was next to her ear. 

“I think we should have that conversation now.” Lena spun around, putting her lips on her’s. Not breaking their kiss, Lena moved her and Sam to the couch. Sam underneath, Lena now, moved her hands up her body. Lena lifted her head up, allowing them both to catch their breaths. Sam looked into Lena’s eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her mind was only focused on the woman above her. Without breaking her gaze, Sam began unbuttoning her own shirt. Lena’s breath hitched. She moved up to allow Sam to take off her shirt, then her pants. She knew Lena’s eyes were glued to her. Lena removed the rest of her clothes. Just in their underwear, Lena grabbed Sam’s hand and silently led her to her bedroom.

Lena moved a few feet in front of her, turning around to face her. Sam watched as Lena removed her bra and then her underwear. Sam felt dizzy from the experience. She in turn did the same. Sam got on top of Lena on the bed. Straddling her, they began kissing passionately again. Sam was letting her hands explore every inch of Lena, feeling her bare her skin. She moved her hands over her breasts stomach, back up again to her face. She broke the kiss. 

“I have not done this in awhile.” Sam’s voice was low, husky. Lena placed a hand on her face.

“That’s okay.”

“Tell me what to do.” Sam’s voice sounded demanding, desperate. Lena flipped Sam onto her back, getting on top. She looked at Sam with lust in her eyes, then giving her a sly grin.

“I can do that.” 

Lena placed her mouth on Sam's neck, moving her hand downwards. Soon she was moving in rhythm. Her fingers circling her clit. Lena moved faster and faster until she Sam's moans got louder and she began shaking underneath her. Sam felt the release intensely. Feeling every muscle tense and then relax. She looked up at Lena, kissing her.

"You didn't tell me what to do." Sam said looking mischievously up at her. Lena smirked. 

"I thought I'd just show you first."


End file.
